


Заложник

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Mirror Universe, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Спок зависим уже слишком давно, и единственный выход из этой ситуации ему совершенно не нравится.





	Заложник

**Author's Note:**

> Это ДАРКФИК, т.е. хэппи эндом тут и не пахнет. Тут и не пахнет классическим пейрингом. Тут даже для миррора все слишком плохо.

В капитанской каюте в сейфе за старой картиной есть небольшая шкатулка. В ней лежат ампулы с прозрачной жидкостью — она пахнет сладко и манит, словно предлагает попробовать себя. Какова она на вкус, Спок знает очень хорошо — он получает ее раз в неделю, десять капель на кончик языка, чтобы выжить рядом с капитаном Кирком.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Спок? — ехидно спрашивает доктор МакКой. Терранец улыбается, скалит зубы, крепко закупоривает ампулу со сладкой жидкостью, кладет ее в шкатулку и отдает лично в руки капитана.  
  
Спок закрывает глаза, ждет, пока проявится эффект, дает себе секунду, чтобы ощутить разницу — вот он всем своим существом тянется к капитану, жаждет слизать с его кожи каждую крупицу пота, тянется пальцами, чтобы познать каждый дюйм его тела… А потом вместо этой бури приходит тишина и покой.  
  
Спок снова может быть полезным, выполнять свои функции, казнить без зазрения совести, потому что совесть — это социальный конструкт, придуманный теми, у кого не хватает силы взять власть в свои руки. По крайней мере, так говорит Чехов, а он в силу возраста слишком болтлив и беззаботен. И второе его качество забавляет Спока — потому что совсем скоро жизнь обрежет Чехову крылья, привяжет к кораблю, к одному единственному человеку, от которого будет зависеть его… все. Или у людей все происходит совсем иначе?  
  
Два дня после десяти капель Спок, кажется, чувствует твердые переборки под ногами, крепко держит агонизатор и не теряет времени на глупости вроде размышлений о судьбе. На третий просыпается посреди ночи, дрожа всем телом, не зная, куда себя деть и что делать. Он медленно плетется вдоль коридоров, и случайные часовые скользят по нему взглядом, будто не замечают, словно он тень, а не живой вулканец.  
  
Спок замирает под дверью каюты капитана. Он слышит каждый звук по ту сторону преграды, чувствует каждый запах, знает имя, ранг и табельный номер женщины, что тратит время капитана, истончает уверенность Спока в том, что он справится, и это все временно, и рано или поздно пройдет. Спок закрывает глаза и слышит, как логика со скрежетом трескается внутри, хотя, может, это зубы о зубы или его ногти о переборку порождают этот неприятный звук.  
  
Двери капитанской каюты расходятся в стороны, женщина уходит — даже не смотрит на Спока, будто он невидимка. Капитан стоит на пороге, тяжело дышит, и кожа его лоснится от пота. Споку кажется, что он сейчас задохнется, если ему не разрешат прикоснуться, погладить, слизать все до капли.  
  
Но вместо желаемого капитан коротко кивает, возвращается в каюту, садится на край кровати, и Споку лишь остается упасть перед ним на колени и надеяться, что остатки чувства собственного достоинства он потерял еще в прошлый раз.  
  
— Знаешь, Спок, иногда я жалею, что все так сложилось, — заговаривает капитан и протягивает ладонь. Спока не нужно просить дважды: соль и влага, палец за пальцем — не скупиться на слюну и ласку, пусть он видит, как ты счастлив, пусть он поверит, как ты благодарен. — Иногда представляю, какой была бы моя жизнь, не согласись Джордж и Вайнона участвовать в эксперименте.  
  
Капитан всегда рассуждает, когда Спок приходит просить. Он делает вид, что происходящее между ними странное и непонятное, но Спок с ним не согласен — правда не решается возразить.  
  
— Полегче, мистер Спок, ваша борода колется, — просит капитан, когда Спок добирается языком до ложбинки на локте.  
  
Уже сорок лет Император дает добро на необычные опыты, делая рядовых терранцев ходячим биологическим оружием против других видов. Кто-то одним прикосновением убивает клингона, другие приводят андроанцев к безумию, третьи — заражают телларитов вирусом, несущим бесплодие. А капитан Кирк — он из четвертых. Его тело — истинный магнит для вулканца, вызывающий зависимость, почти наркотическую, и любую биологическая жидкость его тела Спок желает больше всего на свете — пусть и против воли.  
  
Он заложник этой ситуации. Слезть невозможно, заменить не получится — только несчастные десять капель стабилизатора, не позволяющие Споку получить передозировку от одного взгляда на капитана. Спок зависим уже слишком давно, и единственный выход из этой ситуации ему совершенно не нравится.  
  
— Хватит.  
  
Капитан отводит руку в сторону, смотрит так, что Спок понимает — пора уходить. Только это не то, чего ему хочется.  
  
— Позвольте мне остаться, — просит Спок. Он тянется к капитану, гладит его по коленям, чувствует, как тот сдается. Генетическое превосходство дано капитану Кирку, чтобы управлять Споком, но иногда все происходит совсем наоборот.  
  
Капитан больше не сопротивляется, и Спок теперь может получить ровно столько, сколько способно выдержать его тело…  
  
Горечь и соль, мускус и жар — Спок едва на ногах стоит. Капитан давно спит, раскинувшись на кровати, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, и, кажется, у Спока появился шанс сделать выбор.  
  
Он снимает картину, думает над сейфом и соображает слишком быстро для того, кто уже полчаса плавает в химическом облаке удовольствия. Ампулы со сладкой жидкостью выглядят, как священный приз, как волшебный билет, как выход. Только не на свободу, как казалось бы — Спок разбивает все ампулы и умудряется порезать ладонь. Как раз в тот момент, когда капитан выдергивает у него из рук пустую шкатулку.  
  
— Спок? Спок, что ты наделал? — капитан смотрит на осколки, поднимает взгляд на Спока и, кажется, не знает, сердиться ему или просто взять кинжал. — Ты понимаешь, что нам до ближайшей звездной базы два дня лететь, а тебя после этой ночи убьет к обеду?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Спок. Ему больше нечего терять, осталось только закончить начатое — он притягивает капитана к себе и целует.


End file.
